Tarquil
Tarquil are a feline race distantly related to elves. Myth from both races state that they were both created by the Gods from nature spirits, elves from the wolf and the tarquil from the panther. They looked much alike and lived as cousins for generations. Eventually the tarquil sought to expand their domain into the world outside the forests they called home. Their budding warlike nature drew the attention of a powerful daemon general. Over the next several decades the daemon managed to turn the tarquil away from their goodly deities. He taught them new methods of war and conquest, introduced the notion of enslaving their enemies, and magic that was previously taboo. While their elven cousins slowly evolved to take on a more human look from their wolfish origins, the tarquil's use of dark magic seemed to change them in the opposite manner. They developed a more pronounced feline appearance, white fur that is sometimes striped or spotted, slitted eyes, sharp teeth and retractable claws. The further apart the two people grew the more common war became, and worse when the tarquil turned to the conquest of other nations. Physical Appearance: Tarquil are much like their supposed cousins in stature and build. Other than slightly pointed ears that is where the similarity ends. Tarquil are feline in appearance, having a cat-like brow and nose ridge. Their eyes have slit pupils like a large cat, and their canine teeth are sharper than most humanoids. Retractable claws adorn the tips of their lightly furred fingers and tufts of hair adorn their ears and the edge of their jaws. Light spots of fur are prominent across most of their bodies, but they aren't completely covered in it. Their hair and fur is often white or sliver, with gray and black markings. Some variations are known, but not common. Hair styles vary but few keep it short unless required by their profession. Eye color varies widely with blue, lavender and green being very common. Society: '''Tarquil society is extremely militant. Wherever they settle across Thelos a tyrant rules by fear and the sword, and beholden to the Emperor. Expansion and conquest is their goal, all based on the premise of bringing their order and rule to inferior people. They believe that their methods of conquering and enslaving the people around them is for those people's own good, and will give them better lives. Within their borders the tarquil live mostly in harmony with each other. There is very little individual freedom or advancement. There is no reason for anyone to steal from another, or murder their neighbor for anything. That's not to say crime is completely unknown, but on the surface tarquil society seems to be one of tranquility. Beneath the surface not every member of society is happy with their lot, or with the methods of their ruler. Some would like to see more of their own potential. '''Relationships: '''Tarquil don't often form relationships outside their own race since most see them as evil. It's hard to make friends when all anyone knows is how the cat people kill and burn their way across the land to add slaves to their army of conquest. When they do find companions of other races they are often people who have few moral qualms. ' '''Alignment and Religion: '''Tarquil tend to be lawful in their view of society. Their own culture is one of strict rules and law. On the moral axis very few tarquil are good, mostly due to the societal norms they grew up with. There is some mysterious reference to an ancient Goddess that was once worshiped but currently tarquil religion is devoted to the worship of one God who is in fact an ancient daemon. Their clerics' powers are granted by this greater power. '''Adventurers: '''Those who leave society to find something more may become adventurers. They are not common though, partially due to how hard it is to leave the Empire, and other people's reaction to seeing one of the feline humanoids. They may take up any class that their training allows. '''Male Names: '''Galen'davesh, Anduil, Tralevan '''Female Names: '''Maya'thalasa, Audriel, Timiriel, ' ' '''Tarquil Racial Traits: '